


Hot Wet Minecraft Summer

by Anonymous



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Adventure, Anal Sex, Bukkake, Egg Laying, Gangbang, Group Sex, Human/Monster Romance, Leaving Home To Become A Cum Dumpster, Macro/Micro, Masturbation, Monsterfucking, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Other, Oviposition, Penis In Vagina Sex, Scissoring, Sex Whilst Sick, Sex With Human Is Boring I'll Fuck Monsters Instead, Sex in caves, Tentacle Sex, Teratophilia, Threesome, Writing Exercise, guillermo del toro has nothing to be jealous of, idk - Freeform, no kids no animals, sex in hell, sex in many places, sex in the end, sexual adventure
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 17:47:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14141259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: If you found the way to make your wildest dream come true, would you do it?Well, Alex will.





	1. The Decision (Creeper)

**Author's Note:**

> I have literally no ways to write, because I don't like what I do. So I decided to stop sulking and actually do something productive, aka actually writing. But what to write? How about kinks? Excellent. But, with whom? And then I remembered this.  
> Partly based of that long hentai minecraft comic, you should know which one.
> 
> also i don't actually read this because the idea of this is to write more so i'll start writing better so :/

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex decides to being her journey to fulfill her dreams and finds some dude creeping by ;)

The sun was already shining and the pixelated birds where chirping when Alex woke up with an extreme thirst for sex. It wasn't rare for her to wake up sexually horny, but today wasn't like other days. Maybe it was the humidity in the air, maybe because yesterday she started fantisizing about fucking mobs and a creeper almost killed her, or maybe because this dream was so realistic and well-calculated that it actually seemed plausible.   
  
Now, monsterfucking was a pretty dangerous activity, specially in such Australia-like land where everything could kill you, so she took a good thirty minutes to make all the preparations necessary, included some homecrafted lube and an spare clothing change, and left her house for good.   
  
Sunny clearings soon turned into muddy paths covered by an eternal tree canopy, until Alex found herself in front of cave.  _This is it, the moment it starts_ , Alex thought as she undressed. She sat in the smoothest rock she could find and searched for the moisture. She parted her legs whilst dipping her hand into the homemade lube.   
  
She started to slowly rub her lips before furiously rubbing her clit. When she couldn't hold the moans back anymore she inserted a finger in her wetness, and started wiggling it. Soon another finger joined and the thrusting begun, until it felt so good that she added another digit whilst she rubbed her clit with her wrist. With her free hand she cupped her breasts, alternating between squeezing them tighly and pinching her nipples.   
  
She felt herself coming to an end, and so she put an end to it and started playing with her asshole instead. She put on some more lube and pressed a finger into her back entrance, pushing deeper with each movement until it slipped in. It scalated quickly and soon she was plumbeling her fingers into her arsehole, and her free hand moved back to her wetness and then she was arching her back whilst her moans resonated throught the whole cavern and she couldn't resist anymore and became undone. She even squirted a little. 

  
Now that the most important part of her plan was ready, she packed her things and went deeper into the cave, torch in hand. She didn't have to wait much for she soon found a creeper. Or rather, a creeper found her. A little of panic clouded her mind for a moment, for she didn't know if her approach would work, and failure meant doom.

But arousal has always been more powerful than fear, so she slowly walked backwards until she found the smoothest surface possible and laid down, presenting herself in front of the creeping creeper. 

Because nature is wise and even creepers need some fricking-frackling from time to time, the creeper accepted her submission and got closer, until it was between her legs, rubbing itself against her wetness as it's dick slipped out. It was a dark shade of green and it was very slimy, with some precum starting to leak out.

The rubbing became more frenetic, slapping noises filling the air, and Alex held her breath, waiting for the penetration. It happened after a particularly sharp thrust that it shoved it's dick inside her, and she couldn't hold back a moan. It's cocklet was slim but, _god_ , it felt so good. Pleasure and adrenaline plumbed through her whole body. The thought that at the slighliest wrong movement the creeper could _fucking explode_ only added to the excitation. And everytime it thrusted -deeper and _deeper_ \- it collided with her clit and it was driving her _mad_ and  _oh yes yes right there, fuuuuck_. 

She came before the creeper, feeling herself tightening around the squirming cocklet, until it came too, filling her insides with a musky pale substance, a bit spilling out and smearing her inner thighs.

Once undone and without any other word, the creeper slipped out and left. Alex knew it was just a mob, but still, that was too cold. 

However, the chilly aura soon disappeared when Alex realised that she fucked a creeper and lived to tell the tale. She got that juicy creeper dick she had been craving for years now, cravings that almost killed her yesterday, and now she's got it's cum filling her. And maybe Alex wasn't an oracle, but _h*ck_ if that wasn't a good omen. 

 

After cleaning the rests and lubing herself up again, torch in hand, tits and pussy out, Alex adventured down the cave, ready for the next stage. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "bla bla you can't actually advance if you don't check what you write bwah bwah" mind you i wrote a whole chapter in only day so????  
> i'm not sorry. no one will ever know who i actually am, so i'm free of guilt
> 
> see ya later monsterfuckers


	2. Not Enough Bones For All This Dogs (Zombies and a Skeleton)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At the end of the cave a golden chance appears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After playing the one furry sex game I want to clarify something: all the mobs that Alex fucks are sentient. They don't speak because it's not their language, but they still communicate physically for consent and stuff. 
> 
> Also I really don't know what the fuck am I doing anymore. But have you seen the new Venom trailer? I think I wrote for the wrong monster...

Sunlight vanished and eternal darkness took over by the time Alex decided to take a break. After that fast encounter with the creeper, she'd thought that the next mob was going to be in the next corner. She even had started to think what was her limit, how many rounds could her body take at once. But the only beings that showed up were spiders, and Alex was possitively not going to touch any bugs.   
She couldn't stop feeling weird. Not only from walking butt-naked in a pitch-dark unknown cave, but because the wetness between her legs started to make itself more present, but not enough to make her horny and masturbate again. It was even ironic that the only time she does want to encounter monsters there aren't any near her. For fuck sake's, she wants to get rawed!  
As if answering her pleas, a growl sounded off at the distance. A zombie! Alex gripped tighly her bag and skipped over, further down the hole. The deeper she ventured in, the more growls she could hear. Soon she found herself in front of a little dungeon, and she was starting to lay her stuff down before realising that the were a shitton of zombies there. She counted twelve, but soon it became thirteen and she realised that that's where they spawned.   
She cowered a little, because she couldn't handle that amount of them, specially if it kept growing. But she quickly recapacitated, because not only she was on a quest to fuck monsters, but also because the opportunity of participating in a gangbang didn't make itself present everyday.   
After a few calculations, she set her plan in motion. First she'd throw a rock to distract them, so she could safely destroy the generator and then... bang bang.   
She picked her pickaxe and quickly broke down the generator, making enough sound to call back the zombies, who started gathering around her. Without losing any more time, Alex bent down and got in all fours, hoping the zombies would accept her petition. Luckily, they did.  
The first zombie approached her ready to attack, but after finding himself in front of her round, pale ass, lust overcame him and started rubbing his now-hardening bulge on her. Alex let out a soft moan, spreading her legs further.   
The next zombie appears and she immediatly puts his trousers down, ready for blowing him off. His thick, dark shaft, with visible veins and little to no pubes around made her mouth water. The zombie put his cold hand on her head, and Alex gave him a little squeeze before starting licking the head. It was odd, for it was saltier than normal cock and barely warm, but it's length and hardness were really appettizing. From the head she goes to the length, trying to cover most of it with her saliva. Her hands roam all over his baby-maker wand and she sucks on the head like a lollypop.   
The first zombie presses his dick agaisnt her pussy lips, to which Alex thrustes back, signaling he can come in. Around her the other zombies start to round up, hands to their erections, witnessing the scene. Another one comes hither and presents himself, to which Alex happily starts pumping his cock with her hand.   
Her cock sucking gets occassionally interrupted for her own moans, as zombie cock roughly thrusts her back. The one at her mouth pulls out and sprays her with his lukewarm seed. He then leaves, and another from the crowd replaces him, shoving his hardened member into her now free hand.   
The first zombie cums, pathetically, pulls out and leaves. Thankfully two other zombies come to fix the situation and quickly grab Alex from her hips, making her gasp, and pulls her up, positioning the human between the two mobs. Slowly, both slip in, and Alex feels a mix of pleasure and pain. When they pick up a slow, steady pace, her mind starts to blurry, eyes wondering over the hungry eyes that watch her. No one tells you that participating in a monster orgy gives you so much self-esteem. A particular sharp thrust makes her see stars and soon she's a panting mess, feeling both of her entrances being abused by those thick shafts.   
This time she reaches a powerful orgasm, waves of pleasure crashing through her.   
The third round, she's flipped over, a zombie under her, taking her ass, one over her, inside her pussy; one above her, holding his dick down to her mouth and other two on each of her hands, thrusting themselves in an unrhythmical fashion, but celestial. Two more zombies, bored of waiting and jerking themselves, approach the group and one places themselves in her armpit and the inside of her knee, respectively, and so another more mimic them and soon every part of her body is pleasing a zombie and damn this is an unforgettable experience.   
When the show ends, Alex cums twice and is painted white with the sticky substance of the nine zombies, semes pouring out of each hole.   
Laying on the pool of fluids, she notices that the gang was resting now, so with the most strength her poor legs could come up with, she took her bag and quickly left the scene. 

The first thing she does when she reappears outside is throwing herself at the lake, trying to get clean. Who even cums on armpits?  
A rattling sound gets her out of her cleaning ritual when she finds herself face to face to a skeleton, who stares at her bewildered.   
"What a ride too?" is all Alex can come up with, to which the skeleton gladly accepts, and plants their head into her breasts.  
After many explorations, Alex comes to the conclusion that skeletons only have one type of bone, but that doesn't stop the skeleton, who takes off their leg and give it to her.  
"Okay" she mutters, and quickly finds it an use.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> she used the BONE haha i'm sleep deprived

**Author's Note:**

> mob sperm isn't compatible with human ovums  
> also sti's don't exist between monsters

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Diamonds & Hoes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14826131) by [aldossweetrolls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aldossweetrolls/pseuds/aldossweetrolls)




End file.
